


Who Wants to be a Sociopath?

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, amazing story generator, fic a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal is going to start up his own game show, and it's just as terrifying as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to be a Sociopath?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaster/gifts).



> The 17th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 60, 60, 60  
> Prompt: After escaping prison, a tactless diplomat goes on a gameshow.

"No, no, no, no, _no_ ," Cal protested, his voice getting gradually louder and his gestures getting wilder. "I have a _vision_!" he explained patronizingly, stretching his hands out on the last word. His face softened and he smiled as he pictured it in his head.

"You said lights," said one of the interchangeable henchmen who were standing around looking impatient. "We did lights."

"I said a _wall_ of lights!" Cal shouted. "Multicoloured!" He waved his hands erractically, trying to take in the large surface in front of him. "Over the _whole wall_!" He turned and sneered at the man who'd spoken up. "Does this _look_ like a wall of lights to you?" he asked, shoving a thumb towards the wall beside him.

The henchman looked around for some support and found there was none coming. Stuttering a bit under the force of Cal's glare, he said, "Uh, um, well, uh, there's... uh, there's like, um, five? Um, lights, uh, there?"

" _There's um like five lights there_ ," Cal repeated in a high-pitched whine, his body dancing in place like a puppet on strings. He turned and gave one of his goons a significant look. The mountain of muscle stormed over and started beating the henchman who spoke out of turn. Cal, meanwhile, smile beatifically.

"Now then," he said and his voice was serene. "Once we've got the wall of lights up and running, I picture..." he spread his hands wide and his smile even wider. "A _wheel_."

"A wheel?" asked the money man. He pushed his glasses up his nose, but they fell down again almost immediately due to the sweat. "Wh-what kind of wheel?" He untucked a pencil from behind his ear and prepared to make notes.

"A Wheel of _Fate_ ," Cal intoned, and his words reverberated in a way that made the capital letters come through loud and clear.

"F-fate?" asked the money man, regretting his career choices.

"Yes," Cal said in sombre tones. "Each human will spin it and find their fortune... Whether it's to be Inhuman or it's to _die_."

The last word echoed around the room like the closing of a mausoleum door, and all of the interchangeable henchmen and faceless goons shifted uncomfortably in place.

Cal's nostrils flared as his breathing came fast and deep and he seemed somehow larger than his frame would suggest. The money man was not the only one trembling now.

After a beat, Cal clapped his hands together and his face returned to sunshine and happiness.

"Now," he asked enthusiastically. "Who wants pizza?"

**Author's Note:**

> A big picture makes up for a little fic, right? Right? [Bueller?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS6f1MKpLGM)
> 
> This is an extremely loose interpretation of the prompt, so my apologies. But honestly, Cal is much more likely to be the game show host than he is to be a contestant. ;)


End file.
